Blizny
by SamFlynn93
Summary: Brakująca scena pod koniec rozdziału trzeciego. Z okazji moich urodzin! Cieszyć się.


Z okazji moich urodzin! Cieszyć się.

* * *

><p>Blizny<p>

-Jesteś takim samym wariatem jak ja- westchnęłam i uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

Rinzler prychnął w odpowiedzi. Cholernie przypominał przy tym pumę.

-Nie, poważnie, jesteś. Szlajasz się ze mną a to najlepszy dowód- usiadłam na łóżku- ja ogólnie przyciągam dziwnych typów... ty to nawet w pierwszej dziesiątce nie jesteś- zachichotałam i położyłam się.

Mój nowy najlepszy przyjaciel stał z boku i przyglądał mi się z ukosa.

-Poczekajmy trochę aż tata zaśnie. Nie chce żeby nam przeszkodził- powiedziałam.

-Tak- wychrypiał mężczyzna po czym usiadł przy mnie.

Zachichotałam po raz kolejny. Musieliśmy śmiesznie razem wyglądać.

On, wielki, groźny egzekutor siedzący jakby połknął kij od sztoki i ja, drobna blondynka zachowująca się jak naćpany kociak. Ależ myśmy się pięknie dobrali! Nagle spoważniałam. Spojrzałam na zamaskowany program. Uratował mi tyłek i chciał pomóc w ucieczce z Sieci ale nie wiedziałam dlaczego. Skrzywiłam się lekko. Nie lubiłam niewiadomych. Wróciłam do postawy siedzącej.

-Rinzler, właściwie czemu ty mnie uratowałeś?- zapytałam.

Program spojrzał na mnie po czym spuścił głowę. Jego dłoń mocno ścisnęła moją. Zrobiło mi się głupio. Zamaskowany program wbrew pozorom był wrażliwy. Niewiele myśląc objęłam go wolnym ramieniem.

-Jeśli nie chcesz to nie musisz mówić- zaczęłam delikatnie- ja się wielu rzeczy jestem w stanie sama domyślić. Na przykład jestem pewna że nienawidzisz CLU i jest to jeden z motywów twojego działania.

-Tak- wychrypiał- ciebie... lubię- dodał.

Mimowolnie uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. To krótkie wyznanie naprawdę mnie ucieszyło. Zawsze miałam porąbany system wartości i to że Rinzler skopał mi tyłek na arenie sprawiało że był dla mnie wybitnie godną uwagi istotą, a nawet więcej. Ja go naprawdę szanowałam co było dość sporym osiągnięciem biorąc po uwagę że szanowałam niewiele osób oraz to że znaliśmy się parę godzin.

-Też cię lubię...- nagle do głowy przyszła mi kolejna myśl. Aż głupio mi było że nie wpadłam na to wcześniej- Rinzler, kiedy już będziemy przy portalu to co wtedy z tobą? Zostaniesz tu czy...- zastanawiałam się na doborem słów. Chciałam to jakoś ładnie określić. Dla mnie przejście na drugą stronę monitora nie było jakimś wielkim przeżyciem ale dla niego miało to raczej charakter religijny-... chcesz iść ze mną do Świata Użytkowników?

Program milczał przez kilka sekund.

-Pójdę- powiedział chrapliwie. Zauważyłam że kąciki jego ust uniosły się minimalnie ku górze.

-Cieszę się- odpowiedziałam i poklepałam go obejmując go ręką w bark. Mimowolnie po moich palcach przebiegła iskra.

Nagle górna część jego stroju zaczęła falować. Mężczyzna błyskawicznie wstał i w dwóch susach znalazł się pod ścianą. Zamrugałam ze zdziwienia i spojrzałam na pół nagiego mężczyznę stojącego pod ścianą. Serce zaczęło mi bić szybciej a żołądek prawie wyskoczył przez gardło. Widziałam jego plecy. Widziałam jego nagie plecy poprzecinane setkami blizn. W wielu miejscach było widać kod programu.

-Rinzler...- wstałam i podeszłam do nie go powoli. Program zaczął dyszeć jakby dostał ataku paniki- wybacz, powinnam lepiej panować nad energią. To się więcej nie powtórzy- powiedziałam cicho.

Oddech mężczyzny się uspokoił. Jego ręka powoli sięgnęła po dysk. Kilka sekund później góra jego zbroi powróciłam na miejsce.

-CLU ci to zrobił, prawda?- zapytałam gdy program zwrócił się twarzą w moją stronę.

-Tak...

-To smutne...- wyszeptałam bezwiednie.

Zamaskowany program przechylił pytająco głowę. Przypominał mi jakiegoś drapieżnego ptaka.

-Wiem że powinnam powiedzieć że mi przykro ale nie jest. To nie moja wina... ja... ja po prostu jestem społecznie upośledzona...- przewróciłam oczami nad własną głupotą.

Mężczyzna przyglądał mi się przez kilka sekund w ciszy po czym poklepał mnie po ramieniu.

-Jeśli liczyłeś na striptiz to wiedz że ze mną to ci tak nie pójdzie- wypaliłam i uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie.

Niespodziewanie z piersi programu wydobył się dziwny dudniący dźwięk który dopiero po chwili rozpoznałam jako śmiech.

-Miło wiedzieć że masz poczucie humoru- zachichotałam- wiesz, tata powinien już spać, powinniśmy już iść- dodałam.

Program kiwnął twierdząco głową.

Ruszyłam do drzwi ale nagle zatrzymałam się w pół kroku. Obróciłam głowę by spojrzeć na podążającego za mną mężczyznę.

-Kiedy już będziemy po drugiej stronie to ty będziesz tym który naciśnie klawisz który skasuje CLU- powiedziałam poważnie. Sama chciałam to zrobić ale on miał większe prawo do zemsty.

-Dziękuje...


End file.
